Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lamp for a vehicle including a reproducing unit for reproducing a hologram image.
Description of Related Art
A headlight and a taillight of a vehicle according to the related art have been used as units simply irradiating light to a front of the vehicle to cause a driver to secure front visibility or providing a notice when the vehicle is braked. However, as needs of a customer for exterior esthetics of the vehicle are recently increased, various forms of vehicle lighting apparatuses have been developed.
As an example, a conventional art entitled “VSTOP LED LAMP” attempts to improve esthetics for the taillight of the vehicle by installing a plurality of LED electrodes and configuring the plurality of LED electrodes to be sequentially turned on and display a brake lamp by a flicker when a brake is operated.
However, as described above, in the case in which a light emitting image is implemented using a plurality of light sources, since excessively many light sources are required, it may be disadvantageous in cost and productivity may be degraded due to a complex structure, and there were several limits such as only a limited image is implemented as the light emitting image, and the like.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.